Beatles Creation Story
by CarnoSaur
Summary: Well, here's my first ever fanfiction! Everybody knows that Paul, John, George, and Ringo are gods. Here is the story of how the Beatles created the earth, and how they fight everyday to protect humans from our own stupidity and from the stupidity thrown at us by this generation's vampire novels and fake music.


Long ago, there were four supreme gods, who went by the names of Ringo Starr, John Lennon, George Harrison, and Paul McCartney. Each of these gods was unique, but they all shared three similar traits, which helped them get along wonderfully. To take advantage of these, they all agreed to create a perfect world where life could prosper off of the use of such traits. First, the Supreme Four created two opposites to compliment the first of their two traits. These opposites are known as day and night. The day time is ideal for the gods to share their artistic talents with the world they were creating. The night-time, on the other hand, suits the four gods' rebellious attitude, which they added to the world show the lesser gods, who are the ones being rebelled against, that they are in control of the entire planet. Next, the gods created animals, plants, and humans to inhabit their new world.

However, while the plants and animals understood their duties to beautify and support the planet and easily adapted to living, the humans were confused. They did not know what to do with themselves, could not grasp the concept of life, and, in a panic, began to kill one another. The gods talked among one another about the dilemma.

"Blimey! What are they doing down there?" exclaimed Paul.

"They've all gone bonkers! They're running about the place screaming like banshees and chopping off each other's heads!" said Ringo.

John shouted, "I blame George over there. The humans were his ruddy idea, after all!"

"Calm down, mates," George replied. "I've got a plan that can fix all this nonsense. "

With that, George made an announcement down to earth, which was passed on for generations and became the base quote of our land:

"Hey, you! Yeah, you, down there! This is one of your gods speaking, so pipe down and listen up! You've all gone crackers! Now quit your hollering, 'cause I have a solution!"

With that, George told the humans and his fellow gods his plan. Each of the Supreme Four would give the people a unique trait of theirs, so that they may have more personality to help them get on with their lives.

Paul, the most charming god, gave the humans the gift of chivalry, so that they may be more civilized and get along better with one another. John, the more witty god, gave the people a sense of humor, so that they may be happier and better entertained. George, being the kindest of the Supreme Four, gave the people humbleness, so that they may stop mistaking the rebellious night for a time to commit murder, and so they would be more sensible and less self obsessed than they may become. Ringo, the drummer, gave humans drums.

With these gifts to personalize and adapt to their lives, the humans began to settle down and live more peacefully. The gods marveled at their creation and began creating their final trait in a form for humans to use. The last trait was the Supreme Four's favorite: music.

Meanwhile, the gods' mortal enemy, Evil, was beginning to see the wonderful creation of the four. The Land of Evil was filled with hideous monsters, such as the terrible, bloodsucking Edward Cullen, and the devious clan of selkies known as One Direction. The leader of every evil being in the Land of Evil is a wicked shapeshifter that goes by the name of Gaga. The more Gaga found out about the new world, the more she wanted it for herself. She sought to take power from her enemies and claim this land as her own.

Just as the Supreme Four prepared to give the final gift, the world was attacked. A great black fog filled the entire land for fourteen weeks until it finally faded away. Although the planet did not receive any physical damage, one vital connection was abolished. The gods could no longer directly contact the humans!

To find a loophole in helping their people receive music, they taught songs to the animals instead, hoping that the creatures could pass it on. However, while the humans did catch on slowly to the songs of the birds and began to create their own music, theirs was terribly dull and boring as compared to what the gods had envisioned, and it only became worse as Evil began to tamper with it.

The gods were enraged. With all the power invested in them, they made a break in the evil Gaga's curse, and made a promise to the people. They promised that one day they would come down to the humans in the form of four average, working-class lads. They would bring with them a new era of music for humans to appreciate and would teach the world of two great powers, known as Peace and Love, until the amount of time spent on earth for each of them ceases.

Gaga wailed and writhed in anger, for try as she might to destroy this promise, she could not. Gaga vowed to send her own kind, including herself, after the gods, to mind wash the humans and tamper with the teachings of the Supreme Four. But no matter what she and her minions attempt to do to music (i.e. pop songs, rap, techno, etc.) or art (i.e. young adult vampire romance novels), the Supreme Four will always dominate the world.

As it was, and as it will forever be, so long as we remember the Legacy of Paul, Ringo, George, and John.


End file.
